


As An Ocean Animates A Wave

by 912luvjaxlean



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, March 2018, Phryne's POV, Post-Death Do Us Part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/912luvjaxlean/pseuds/912luvjaxlean
Summary: Phryne writes Jack a message and sends it to him before she leaves Australia.





	As An Ocean Animates A Wave

As the ocean animates the wave, as my life was mine to save, as commitment spoke of jail, as adventures were mine to entail. Like pearls dangling from a string, like lovers who made desire sing, like air and fire and water, I am what I am: Freedom’s daughter. I don’t want sunbursts or marble halls, I just want your acceptance. After all, what is a single pillar fixed in the ground? What is stoic acceptance that makes no sound? What is time and the changing years? What are shadows and imagined fears? As the ocean animates a wave, as my soul was yours to save, as thwarted love could never please, as our final kiss was your release, after all. We are kindred spirits alone. Come after me, find home. In this way we shall make do. The we of me is you.

**Author's Note:**

> I pictured Phryne composing her message to Jack on an embossed ivory note card from her traveling writing desk. She uses Waterman green ink in the gold and black fountain pen that Jack gave her as a bon voyage gift. She sends off this shore mail just before her ship departs for England.


End file.
